Holding Out for You (feat The Killers)
by BP-Basic
Summary: Modern Day AU: Ava seeing her long distance (ex) boyfriend after ten years apart. This is for the Ava's Demon Summer Exchange, and I hope y'all enjoy!


**Summary**: Modern Day AU. Ava seeing her long distance (ex) boyfriend after ten years apart.

**A/N**: this fic is dedicated to youngmoviemaker for the Ava's Demon Summer Exchange! I hope you like it – Technically I was going to write anyway but you just gave me an excuse to write it lol. ;0

The two of them had been something akin to childhood sweethearts. Ava had met Odin Arrow through his little sister Magdalai when Ava was ten years old. Magdalai, or Magpie as she was often called was two grades below her, the younger girl had dropped her food tray in the cafeteria. Everyone who saw had laughed, even her sisters. But Ava did not. Instead she had offered to share her lunch with the younger girl. Since then Magpie followed her around like a puppy, not that Ava minded, she liked the girl plenty. Magpie had invited Ava over to her house, really it was more like a small mansion. They had taken the bus near the woods by the Arrow's home and walked the rest of the way to get there.

Ava jolted at the sound of barks as a dog about as big as she was bounded towards them, giving Magpie a series of sloppy kisses. The little girl giggled and pet her dog - which honestly could have been mistaken for a bear – before calling Ava over to pet it too. Ulfbjorn, was his name. He was a big softie who happily accepted Ava's pats.

Magpie introduced Ava to her parents. Mrs. Arrow was a lot nicer than Ava's own mother, and though Mr. Arrow was kind of intimidating, he was nice too. Magpie had left Ava in her room to get snacks, which was when she heard music. The gentle twinkling of a piano echoed through the halls. Ava felt compelled to follow the sound to it's source, a closed mahogany door with a plaque on the front that read 'Odin'. Ava knew of Odin. Him and Magpie's other brother Olai were twins. Magpie talked about him very highly, calling him her favourite sibling. Ava turned the knob of the door and pushed it open as quietly as possible, peering inside. From the angle, she could just about see someone - who she assumed was Odin – sitting at an upright piano.

She pushed the door open a little bit further to get a better look at him. The sweet melody of the song he was playing made a smile place itself on her face.

"BOO!"

Ava yelped, crashing into the door before falling forward into Odin's room. The music stopped immediately. Ava turned her head around to see another boy, who was snickering at her expense. Her face grew white hot.

"Don't ya' know it's rude to spy on people, twerp?" He said rudely, she filled her cheeks with air. "Looks like you got a groupie, Odin." He teased, turning his attention to his brother, who had made no attempt to move from the piano.

"S-Shut up, Olai."

"What? Don't want me dissin' your new girlfriend~?"

"I sa-s-said sh-shu-shut up." Olai ignored him and squatted down to Ava's level.

"Bet ya' wanna kiss him, an' marry him." Ava knew he was just trying to get a rise out of her, and it was working. Her lips formed a line and with all her might, she kicked a leg forward between Olai's legs, right into his privates. He let out a strangled groan before falling over, cupping himself. Her annoyance soon dissolved as she heard Odin laugh from behind her. It was a light, wheezy sounding laugh which made her smile.

"S-s… Serves you r-r-right, Olai, for b-being a jerk."

"Yeah, serves you right!" Ava hopped onto her feet and stuck her tongue out at him. Just as Olai was about to say something, Magpie came through the door.

"There you are, Ava. I was wondering were you ran off to." She took one look at Olai on the floor, before ignoring him completely, instead turning her attention to her other brother. "Odin this is my friend, Ava."

"Hi A-Ava. I'm s-sure you've noticed, but I'm the good twin."

"Fuck you." Olai grumbled still curled up on the floor.

"Ooo, Olai said a bad word! I'm telling mama!" Magpie heckled before running down the halls calling out for their mother. That seemed to be enough to pull Olai off of the floor and barrelling after her, pushing past Ava.

"Don't you dare tattle on me you nark!"

Both Ava and Odin giggled Magpie's silly antics.

"D-do you w-w-w… Do you wanna h-here me play?" Ava was roused from her thoughts. She looked at Odin wide eyed, blinking. "I, uh… I'm n-not that great… b-but I could p-play you something." He said it like it was a question. Ava buried her hands in her skirt before nodding. Odin smiled a brace-filled grin before patting the piano stool by his side, gesturing for her to join him. Tentatively, Ava joined him making sure to keep a slight distance between them. Odin cast her a small smile before he resumed playing.

Ava closed her eyes to listen to him play for a long while, until Magpie came back to claim her friend.

Odin waved to her as she left, and she did the same.

...

Over that summer, Ava would come to the Arrow's home and play with Magpie. Her sisters didn't mind the extra company, they just saw it as someone extra to play pranks on. Olai also didn't seem to care about Ava's presence, though he certainly didn't like her after their first encounter. And then there was Odin.

The more time she spent at the Arrow's abode, the more she noticed Odin. He and Olai weren't identical like the triplets. Olai took after their father, with his sharper looking face and lighter coloured eyes. Whereas Odin – much like his sisters – took after his mother. His eyes were darker and much softer than his brother's, his lips were much more ready to pull into a smile. He came off as timid, but vibrant. He was a nice guy, Ava had found.

Sometimes she'd catch Odin playing his piano or playing with his sisters. He'd invite her into their fort or invite her to play with their Ulfbjorn. Sometimes he'd let Ava watch him play, which she liked to do to.

"H-hey, Ava?"

"Yes."

"I… I just w-wanted to say thanks… F-fo-f… For being a good friend to Magpie." Ava blinked in an owlish manner as he continued. "S-some people pick on her… So i-it's, um… I'm glad y-you're like her friend. You're a good person, Ava."

She felt her face flush at the praise. And mumbled out a shy "thank you."

...

Ava started seventh grade in September one and a half years later. Magpie had been crushed that she wouldn't be able to play with Ava at recess and lunch anymore. Ava still didn't have a phone yet, so texting wasn't an option. The two had exchanged emails and promised to talk every day. Which Magpie did religiously.

Ava, being ever the timid person, hated being surrounded by strangers in her new middle-school. Some people she recognised from elementary, but none of them were her friends. The middle school and high school shared a yard for recess - though being separated by two different buildings - all that meant was there were even more, bigger, older people in Ava's way. In her first period the teacher had made everyone stand up and introduce themselves, the poor thing had almost cried when the whole classes eyes fell on her. She sat back down at her desk, her face hot with embarrassment.

She didn't quite care for the playground, so she decided to spend recess in the library. The selection of books they had was pretty decent, she went to the horror story section and looked around. Ava's eyes fell on a book which piqued her interests, but standing at only 4'7" she couldn't reach said book, which had been cruely placed on one of the higher shelves. She shifts to his tiptoes and reached up to grab at it, making no progress what so ever. Suddenly, someone from behind her reached up and grabbed the book she was trying to get before lightly bonking her head with the spine.

"Boop." She turned around and saw Odin looking down at her. "H-hey Avenue." Ava smiled widely.

"Odin!" She said louder than she had meant to. The librarian shushed her, and she covered her mouth. "I didn't know you went to school here." He handed her the book and she took it. He had taken to calling her 'Avenue' after her favourite song.

"I didn't kn-know you were going to school here. C-c'mon on." He countered, giving her arm a playful nudge. Odin lead Ava to a pair of bean bags and the two settled in. Though Odin was two grades above her, she felt a lot more comfortable knowing that she wasn't alone anymore.

From that day on Ava always spent recess with Odin in the library. Odin hated the cafeteria food, so he always brought something from home, and he always brought enough to share. They had made a game out of sneakily trying to eat snacks in the library while making as little noise as possible. Sometimes the librarian would catch them with their faces full of cookies, and the two would try to play it off as though they weren't doing anything. It really was the simple things.

The two found a nice hideaway behind some bushes in the school yard, and that was where they'd meet for lunch. On nice days, it was like a picnic. Ava found that the moments she spent with Odin were among her favourite moments of all. The whole school year, the two were nearly inseparable.

...

Her mother wasn't particularly 'involved' as one would say. She had divorced Ava's father and took everything but custody in the settlement, leaving Ava with an empty husk for a dad. Her father didn't seem to mind that she was spending more and more time away from home, or maybe he didn't have it in him to care. So when he was called to work on a business trip, he didn't even blink when Ava said she'd stay with a friend while he was gone. Of course the Arrows agreed without a second thought, which sent feelings of warmth in Ava's heart. She had known them for almost two years now, they were kind of like a second family to her. However, she couldn't help the hollow hole in her chest brought about by her father's blatant neglect.

In all fairness, any excuse to stay with the Arrows was fine in Ava's books; in fact it was the better option compared to staying at home with her father. But her father's concern – or lack thereof – still struck a nerve with her.

It was her first night at Odin's house. Everyone had been very hospitable, more so than usual – except Olai, who was still an ass. Ava never stayed past six o'clock, so sitting gathered around the dining table with the Arrows was somewhat of a surreal experience. She didn't know families actually ate dessert after dinner like in the movies. She had to lie down afterwards, having eaten herself into stitches. Magpie was out like a light by eight o'clock, leaving Ava alone to hang out with Odin. Not that Ava minded one bit, to say she wasn't a little sweet on him would be an understatement.

The two had set up a little fort on top of Odin's bed. His bed was one of those fancy kinds, a canopy Ava thought it was called. They laid there shoulder to shoulder, the only light coming from Odin's laptop.

"I thought y-you were full, h-how are you still eating?" Ava responded by smugly plopping another marshmallow in her mouth.

"Shuddup." She said with her mouthful. Odin laughed and fed her another marshmallow, she gagged slightly, swatting his hand away. "Stoooop!" Odin turned his eyes back to the flick they were watching, it was some teensy high school romance online. Some thirty year-old posing as a seventeen year-old nerd girl trying to get with the cool, douche bag kid.

"T-th… This movie s-sucks." Ava laughed.

"It really does." Ava snorted as the douche kid stared starstruck at the nerd girl – who just received a makeover by her popular 'gal pal' – she rolled her eyes. The two 'teens' end up kissing before the scene was done. Both Ava and Odin gagged.

"G-gross!"

"Barf!"

"You'd think th-they'd r-r-run out of air alre-re-already. I d-d-d… I don't know why people make such a big deal about kissing, all it is, is just sw-swapping spit." The pair were still kissing. It was gross watching someone make-out, sort of like intruding on a private moment. But still, Ava couldn't help but wonder what it might be like to kiss someone she truly cared for.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" It came out more as a mumble. Odin caste her a sly look.

"Once. B-but it doesn't count." Ava quirked a brow, "My br-brother dared me and this girl… It w..w-wasn't great. Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"No…"

"Do you want to?" Ava's brows shot up.

"With you?"

"N-N-NU-NO!" He exclaimed, "I-I mean… not unless you wanted to or something… D-d-do you want to?" Ava's face flushed white hot.

"WHAT?! N-No! Not if you were the last guy on Earth." She spluttered.

"What if… Hypothetically… We weren't on Earth."

"Where'd we be?"

"I dunno…" He thought about it for a moment. "Nep-N-Neptune. Would you k-kiss me then?"

"Hypothetically?" Odin nodded. "Maybe." Odin tried to hide it, but his lips stretched into a wide smile. Somehow, he managed to scooch closer to her and lay his head on her shoulder. "Hypothetically, would you kiss me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Hy-Hypothetically?" Ava nodded. "Yes. A-and we don't even h-h-have to go to Neptune." Ava laughed, but it came out as more of a ditzy giggle. Odin wove his hands together with hers, giving it a little squeeze. Surprised, she looked down at him only to find him looking back at her. The grin on his face still hadn't left. He kept his gaze only for a moment before turning it back to the movie. Ava squeezed his hand back. God, she had it bad.

...

They had started dating two weeks later. Or at the very least, they went on a date. It had been just a simple movie date. Neither of them had even called it a date but, the night ended with Odin walking Ava home and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She stared at him owlish as she brought a hand to her cheek. He bid her farewell and she waved at him looking dopey.

Whenever they were alone together, they'd hold hands. They did so under the library tables, when they were sat on the couch in Odin's house. Every Tuesday, they'd grab coffee at a café after school. Well, Odin would get coffee - a half strength flat white with soy milk and one sugar to be exact - and Ava would just get a hot chocolate with marshmallows.

They still had yet to kiss beyond the cheek kisses, but that had been enough to satisfy the both of them. No one knew about their relationship, not even Magpie.

It was nearing November, which meant it was close to being Odin's birthday. Ava had saved all her pocket money up to buy him a nice present. His family were rich, so nothing she could buy him could come close to anything he didn't already have. She needed to think about this one.

Much like her, Odin hated parties and large crowds in general. So for his birthday, he had an intimate dinner. Seafood; Odin's favourite. Some extended family came around, and all in all it had been a good night. Ava had saved her present for when the two of them were alone in the garden, they sat at the patio sofa, the backyard sconces illuminating the garden. Ava handed him his gift which was neatly wrapped, well, as neatly as Ava could manage. Odin looked it up and down, before giving it a shake.

"It's not going to explode, silly." She laughed.

"Y-you n-never know." Finally he unwrapped it, and his eyes softened. It was a handmade book. Ava had bound it herself. The cover was scrappy and decorated with stickers, pressed flowers, and cursive writing which read: '_**Happy birthday to the best boyfriend ever**_' done in glitter pen.

"Since you were complaining about your art books not having a lot of pages, I thought it'd make you one with a lot of pages!" She watches as he flicked through the pages as if seeing if there were anything inside. Apparently satisfied, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Ave, th-this is so thoughtful! I l-l-love it, thank you so much!" He gave her another kiss for good measure. Ava hooked onto his arm keeping him close. "Avenue?" She didn't say anything, she merely nibbled her bottom lip. Just as Odin was about to ask her if she was okay, she pulled him close and gave him a kiss on the lips. It didn't last long, probably two seconds at most.

Odin visible floundered when she broke away. Both of their hearts were thumping in their ears.

"I… I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking I… I." Odin pressed a hand to her lips. His tongue swiped over his bottom lip, he moved his hand to her cheek. Both of them leaned in, never taking their eyes off of each other until their lips met.

November first. Their first kiss.

They parted slowly. Ava could swear she could see the stars in his eyes.

"Be-b-best, birthday e-ever."

...

_She says she might just runaway somewhere else, some place good_  
_We can't wait 'til tomorrow_  
_You gotta know that this is real, baby why you wanna fight it?_  
_It's the one thing you can choose_

_Let's take a chance baby we can't lose_  
_And we're all just runaways_  
_I knew that when I met you, I'm not gonna let you runaway_

"Odin stop! Stop singing!" Ava giggled, swatting him with the plush toy fox he had gotten her for Christmas to try and get him to stop. Odin just did a little dance, swaying to the music. They were in her room for once, her dad was away at work, so the two were all alone, with an amount of privacy they couldn't achieve in his house.

"__I knew that when I held you, I wasn't lettin' go_!_" He sang back to Ava who was blushing. He wasn't a bad singer by any means, but he really wasn't trying to sing well. "I officially d-du.. Dub this our s-song, Avenue." She rolled her eyes.

"You say every song by The Killers is 'our song'." He gaped, looking at her as though what she had said was utter blasphemy.

"The K-killers are a good b-band." He said flopping down beside her. "But this one can actually be our song. Cause ru-r-running away w-with you sounds cool. Plus I'm n-never letting you go." He hugged her by the waist resting his head on her chest.

"You're a total goober." She said petting his hair. "But running away with you does sound cool. We could get a cottage, some place quiet with little farm and a stable Wi-Fi connection." Odin snorted out a laugh before sitting up. He leaned closer to Ava, as if taking in her appearance.

"Yo-you think we'll be t-together long enough to afford s-s-something like that?" Ava met his gaze, there was something a little more serious in his eyes than usual. She paused for a moment collecting her thoughts.

"I hope so." She said finally. He leaned a little closer, his nose bumped against hers.

"Can I k-kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask, nerd." Odin's lips quirked before he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I hope we stay together too." He mumbled into the kiss.

...

It was probably stupid and naive for Ava to believe she was in love with Odin. They had been dating for a year and a half - and having know each other for three and a half years - Ava was almost certain that at fourteen, she had found her soulmate. So when they had to breakup, she was heartbroken.

She replayed the scene over and over in her head. Both of Odin's parents had gotten into a car accident. Neither of them survived. It was the first and only time she had seen Odin cry. She remembered him coming over to her house – he said he couldn't stand being in that house anymore – He had broken down almost instantly and told her the news through tears. She cried alongside him, they held onto each other as if the other would disappear too. The Arrows had been like surrogate parents to her. Caring, loving, supportive. Much unlike her own.

There were lawyers and child services at his home, some relatives flew in to help handle all of the legal stuff, Ava recognised them from past get togethers she had been to. Funeral arrangements had been made, and that was the most bleak day in Ava's life. The weather had been bright and sunny, perfect for a picnic she would have thought under better circumstances.

She stood between Odin and Magpie, holding both of their hands. Magpie was openly sobbing, as were her sisters, but Odin seemed to be trying to keep it together. His eyes were still cloudy and glassy, but he refused to let the tears fall. Olai looked… Empty. Like he wasn't all together there. Even poor Ulfbjorn was whimpering, like he too knew what was happening. Their whole family crumbled before her eyes.

When the service had been over Ava had found Odin in his parents' room. Very few things had been salvaged from the crash, but his mother's ring was one of them. Odin looked at the piece of jewellery as Ava crept into the room.

"Odin?" His head snapped in her direction. "I'd ask you if you were okay, but…" He gave her a weak smile. She came over to him and sat by his side. Not knowing what to do, she merely leaned against him. "Odin, what's gonna happen?"

"Lawyers are w-w-working to out our inh-he-he... Inheritance and s-stuff…" He let out a shaky breath. "Ava, I'm m-moving."

"What?!"

"Our aunt and uncle are g-going to take care of us… In G-g-er... In Germany." Ava gaped, her breathing picked up.

"No." She looked at him, trying to detect some hint of this being a joke, a prank, anything that wasn't the truth. But the look on his face told her everything she didn't want to hear. "No, no, no, no, no!" She buried her face into his chest, her fists balled into his shirt. "No, I can't lose you! Please tell me you're kidding, please." She couldn't help sobbing into him.

He put his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"Odin, please. Please don't leave me." She pulled away to look at him through blurred eyes. "You can come stay with me! Both you and Magpie, I know my dad won't care. Plus in a few years we can all get jobs then move somewhere together. We can do it, I know we can!" Odin tried wiping the tears from her cheeks, but each time they were replaced with new ones.

"I d-don't have a choice, th-they're my closest relatives. And... A-and they already signed all the p-p-papers and everything. We're leaving for Germany in two weeks." Ava hiccuped and held him close. She was going to lose him, she loved him so much and soon he was going to be gone before she knew it. "We can still t-talk, and t-text and call each other. It'll be like I'm still here."

"BUT YOU WON'T BE!"

"Y-you th-think I want this?! Any of this?!" His voice cracked. He was just as heartbroken as she was… None of this was fair!

"I know… I know." She took a moment to collect herself. "I know this isn't your fault. And I know I'm being selfish right now, but… I love going to school with you, I love hanging out in the library, I love being with you, I loved your parents… And now all that's going to be gone? I can't accept that." She clung to him, pressing their bodies close together. "I love you."

Tears finally boiled over Odin's eyes. He shook his head, Ava wasn't quite sure why.

"Stop. I'm already go-g-gonna miss you, y-ya-y-yoou can't just say these things w-when I m-might not see you again. This is already so hard Ave." He bit back a sob.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He rested his head in the crook of his neck. "I l-love you too, A-Avenue." The two held each other for a long while, but it didn't feel long enough.

Those two weeks were the most miserable two weeks of Ava's life. She had chosen to skip school to be with Odin, hanging off of his arm. The Arrows had also taken a week off of school to deal with their 'situation'. It felt like her world was crumbling.

Eventually the two weeks came and went, and Ava was sat on the steps of the Arrow estate. She cuddled her fox plush close to her chest. Today was the day they left. The moving truck had almost finished being full, and Odin's aunt and uncle were ushering the children into the car. Magpie ran up to Ava and tackled her.

"You have to text me every day! And calls, I know roaming charges are expensive, but I'll call you all the time! And I'll send you tonnes of pictures, and you better not get a new best friend otherwise, I will fight them to the death!" Ava struggled to breath as Magpie squeezed the life out of her.

"I p-promise." She struggled out. Magpie pulled back, her eyes glassy.

"I'm gonna miss you Ava." The younger girl's voice warbled. "And I'm gonna bother you every single day so you don't forget me!" The two laughed through tears, hugging each other.

"I'm gonna miss you more Maggie-pie." Magpie gave her a kiss on the cheek, before separating.

"D'aww." They turned and saw Odin, who was holding his hands behind his back. "Do-don't y'all make a s-sweet pair."

"Y'all? Okay, cowboy." Ava snickered.

"Aww, are you two gonna suck face? You really can't let me have this one moment with my bestie, Brodin?"

"I'll be two seconds, Magdalai." The little girl groaned before stripping herself away from Ava grumbling. Once the girl was gone, Odin and Ava looked at each other, both tense.

"H-hey, Avenue."

"Hey…" There was a pregnant pause between them.

"So… Uh… This is it I g-guess." He took a step forward to her. "I g-g-g.. I got you something… A p-parting gift." He pulled his hands from behind his back revealing a small box. Ava took it with delicate hands and eyed it. She gave Odin a cheeky glance before shaking it, never breaking eye contact with him. "It's n-not gonna explode, ya' goof-ball."

"Can't be too careful with you, you dork." She chuckled. Finally she opened the box, and sat there was a ring case. Her eyes widened, and her heart stopped. She pulled the top open and sure enough, there was a small ring with a small rhinestones decorating the band, and a larger one in the centre. She looked at Odin, her mouth open. "Um…" Odin burst out into laughter.

"C-calm down, it's n-not what you th-think. It's a promise ring." Odin took the ring out of it's little cushion and took Ava's hand. "It m-means that no matter what, I'll al-alw.. I'll always love you. Even when we break up... I'll always love you." He placed the ring on her ring finger and gave her a soft smile.

"When we break up? Are we breaking up?" Her voice cracked. Odin gave a solemn nod. "But why? People make long distance relationships work all the time. We could make this work, Odin."

"It's not about making it work." He sighed. "You're m-my f-f-favourite person, you're won-w-wonderful and silly and f-funny and everything to me! And there's no way someone else w-wouldn't b-be able to see that too. I d-don't want you to miss out on being happy with someone else while waiting for me to come home."

"I don't want anyone else. I just want you." She pleaded. She could tell he didn't really want this to happen, he wanted so desperately to stay hers forever too.

"W-what about in f-four years when your eighteen and at college or s-something? I don't want to hold you down." Ava visibly deflated, though she didn't want to admit it, he was right. They'd be apart a long while, and who knows if he'd ever come back home. Breaking up was the most logical choice, but she didn't want to be logical. She just wanted her boyfriend. Odin placed a hand to her cheek. "But m-maybe, if I... If I come back… An-and we're still both, like, not married and stuff… W-we could get together again? If you want?" He gave her a look more timid than when he had asked her on their first date. Her heart ached, but she grinned and bared it, taking his hand in hers.

"If you come back, I'd love to be your girlfriend again." His lips pressed together in a sad, tight smile.

"C-can I kiss you?" Ava laughed sadly.

"You don't have to ask." And so, they shared their very last kiss.

...

School without Odin had been lonely. She had stopped going to the library – it had just felt so different without him – she'd stopped doing a lot of things really. Sometimes she'd ride the to the Arrow estate on the bike Mrs. Arrow had bought her one Christmas. The property had been put up for sale, but no one had bought it yet. Ava would sneak into the building and walk around reminiscing.

True to her word, Magpie had messaged her as soon as they touched down in Germany. She took pictures of her siblings, Odin was passed out on Crowlie in the car. She had taken pictures of some sights, and her aunt and uncle's home. Odin had already put picture of him and Ava together on a wall in his new room.

It was going to be a long school year.

Ava looked forward to home time. That's when she could go home and talk to Odin and Magpie. They were six hours ahead of her in time, so she had to wait a while for them to both be awake when she was. They spent a lot of hours staying up to talk together.

It was hard going about without them, but she could manage. At least that's what she told herself.

...

When she was sixteen she met Magnolia. The girl had come in like a hurricane, a transfer student from somewhere upstate. She was bold, and strong, and very, very pretty. Ava felt a lump in her throat, she was assigned to showing her around by their homeroom teacher. Maggie – as she preferred to be called – was pretty loud, and full of confidence. She made Ava laugh, something she hadn't done in a while. Ava took Maggie to the library, both teens were armed to the teeth with snacks in their bags. Her phone went off and she felt her heart strain.

_**Odin 3:  
**Hey Avenue. Just letting you know your birthday present has been sent and it's gonna knock your bunny slippers off._

Oh God. Odin.

"Ava?" Maggie snapped her fingers in front of the other girl's face. "Where'd you go Ire?" She said popping some skittles into her mouth as discreetly as she could.

"It's my… Ex-boyfriend." Maggie's eyes widened, she immediately pushed all the books away from the both of them and leaned on her hand.

"Dish!" The librarian shushed her for being loud, but Maggie just shushed her back. "What does he want?" Maggie whisper shouted.

"He sent me my birthday present." Ava watched as the other girl quirked a brow. "He moved to Germany… That's why we broke up in the first place. He gave me this promise ring though!" She showed off. "If we're both single when he comes back, we'll get back together!" Maggie's eyes widened. She clasped her hands and sighed dreamily.

"That's so romantic. Is he cute?" Ava flushed.

"Yeah, and he plays piano, and he's super tall and strong." Odin was kind of perfect; at least he had been in her eyes. Though it had been two years, a large part of Ava was still hung up on him. Whatever attraction she had toward Maggie felt like a betrayal towards Odin.

"Sounds like a dream boat. If he does ever come round, you gotta introduce me okay?"

"Yeah… I'll do that."

That night Ava shot Odin a text.

**Ava:  
**Hey Odin, can we talk?

_**Odin 3:  
**Yeah._  
_Sorry if I don't respond, it's kinda late here._

**Ava:  
**No, its okay. I just wanna to ask you about something

_**Odin 3:  
**Shoot Avenue._

**Ava:  
**So, you know my new friend I made like a couple weeks ago?

_**Odin 3:  
**The other Maggie? What about her?_

**Ava:  
**Well, I just think shes really nice.  
And sweet…  
And pretty…

_**Odin 3:  
**Are you trying to tell me something Ave?_

**Ava:  
**I think I like her…  
And…  
I just wanted to know if you'd be cool with that.  
Me and her, I mean…

_**Odin 3:  
**You want to pursue her romantically?_

**Ava:  
**…  
Yeah…

_**Odin 3:  
**Of course im okay with it. That's the reason we broke up in the first place, Ava._

**Ava:  
**Are you sure you're okay?

_**Odin 3:  
**Look, Avenue._  
_You don't need my permission to ask someone out. I want you to be happy, and if she makes you happy then go for it._  
_You have my full support._

**Ava:  
**If feels weird though  
I still love you

_**Odin 3:  
**I love you too._  
_but if you can find love with someone with who is with you_  
_Then I want you to._  
_please don't miss out on stuff like this cause you're waiting for me_

**Ava:  
**What about you?  
Have you found someone else yet?

_**Odin 3:  
**…_  
_No._  
_but at the same I haven't met anyone that's caught my interests like that._

A weight felt lifted from her heart, but at the same time she didn't know whether it was possible to let herself like anyone again. Maybe letting Odin go was for the best. But at the same time, knowing he wasn't interested in anyone else made her feel a bit better. Like he was still waiting for her too.

**Ava:  
**And you don't mind?

_**Odin 3:  
** I already told you_  
_You have my support!_

**Ava:  
**No, not about that  
About me…  
Liking maggie  
Whose another girl…

It took longer for Odin to reply for whatever reason. The pause made Ava's chest constrict.

_**Odin 3:  
** Ava…_  
_I'm not straight..._

**Ava:  
**WHAT?!

...

In the end, Ava never did ask out Maggie. But the two stayed close friends past high school. College was hard and stressful. Ava had started a course in Environmental sciences, she loved plants and wildlife. She had gotten a job helping out at a flower shop, which was pretty much her dream job. Odin had congratulated her saying he'd have a drink on her behalf.

By their eighteenth birthdays, Maggie had convinced Ava to dye her hair a fiery red. She was apprehensive at first, but when she looked at her reflection in the mirror of the salon. She felt good. The look gave her more confidence then she had on her own. Maggie had gone for a bright mint green. A bold, daring look for a bold, daring person. The two of them were unstoppable. Or at least that's how it felt.

She and Maggie rented a place off campus. Sure the cost of rent was a little more expensive than living on site, but it permitted for more freedom, so it wasn't all bad. Maggie was a bit of a party animal, so Ava ended up going to all sorts of places – through peer pressure – such as midnight house parties like the one they were at now. Ava was sat on a loveseat in the corner of the den, away from the party people sipping at her third strawberry cider. She was waiting for Maggie to hobble in on wobbly legs, probably with some guy, so she could go home. She had never intended for someone to come up to her.

A nice guy named Erios.

He was flirtatious, but in a playful manner coupled with cheesy pick-up lines. He was – for lack of a better word – a total hottie, but at the same time, not really attractive. At least to Ava he wasn't. He made it known that he wasn't looking for anything in particular, just some fun at the most. Ava was hesitant. At age twenty, she had never been intimate with anyone besides Odin.

'Screw it.' She decided. Odin was gone, and he was never coming back, she knew she couldn't hold onto him forever, no matter how much she wanted to. She wasn't fourteen anymore.

Ava plucked the drink out of Erios's grip, placing her hand on his cheek, she tried to convey everything running through her head in one single look. He shifted slightly before leaning in.

Her first kiss in six years. And tasted like rum and coke.

...

It had been almost four years since Ava hooked up with Erios. They hadn't gone any further than kissing that night, but they did end up really good friends. He was her self-proclaimed older brother, not that Ava minded. He was a great friend.

She had become a manager at the flower shop, which meant she was paid more money and given more responsibility than she was comfortable with. But it was fine.

She hadn't heard from Odin in a little while, his messages started becoming few and far between the last couple of weeks. Magpie was nearing the end of her university course, she was studying something to do with animals also, so her replies were delayed. Apparently, her course was very intensive, so Ava tried not to take it to heart that her oldest friends weren't replying. But it was fine. It was all fine.

It was early May, Ava and Maggie were lounging in their living room watching something on Netflix. The two of them were barely focusing on the show when Ava's phone pinged. She perked up once she saw she had a message from Magpie.

_**Maggie-pie :3  
**_grrrrrr  
GRRRRRRRRRR  
GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Ava:  
**Mags, why are you growling?

_**Maggie-pie :3  
**I hate my brother! My stupid old pig headed lame-o brother!_  
_I HATE HATE HATE HIM!_

**Ava:  
**What did Olai do now?

_**Maggie-pie :3  
**Not Olai_  
_Odin!_  
_The NERD LORD!_

Ava quirked a brow. Odin had always been Magpie's favourite sibling. Ava couldn't even think of a time where they spoke ill of each other besides in that joking way siblings did.

**Ava:  
**What did he do?

_**Maggie-pie :3  
**That JERK is going to see you without me!_  
_Its not fair, he knows I have assignments due all through May,_  
_ITS NOT FAIR_  
_DX_

Ava's heart shot up into her throat. Odin was coming?

**Ava:**  
He's coming?  
In May?

_**Maggie-pie :3  
**…_  
_He hasn't told you yet, has he?_

**Ava:  
**No…

_**Maggie-pie :3  
**OMG hes gonna KILL ME!_  
_Don't tell him I told you!_

The message went unread as Ava went to text Odin.

**Ava:  
**Why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit.

_**Odin 3:  
**god damn Magdalai_

**Ava:  
**So its true?  
You're coming home.

_**Odin 3:  
**It was going to be a surprise, but I guess the cats out of the bag_  
_I was going to come visit you for your birthday_  
_I know its been a long time_

**Ava:  
**10 years almost…

_**Odin 3:  
**yeah…_  
_Anyway… Surprise, Avenue._  
_That's actually why I've been M.I.A for the last couple weeks, I've been organising stuff._

Ava felt her breathing quicken, her heart felt like it was running a million miles an hour. Tears dribbled out her eyes catching Maggie's attention.

"Ava? Ava, oh my goodness, are you okay?" She got up and went to Ava's side, who's eyes finally focused on her friend.

"He's coming home…"

"What?"

"ODIN! ODIN'S COMING HOME!" She shrieked out, laughing.

...

She had been running around like a headless chicken. Odin was coming the week before her birthday, and they were going to spend all their time catching up with one another. Ava had so much she wanted to show him, her work, her friends. She want Odin to see everything. He didn't say how long he was going to stay, so Ava was going to milk it for as long as she could. He was arriving in tomorrow morning and Ava felt completely unprepared.

"Ava, calm down." Maggie told her as Ava was applying a mask to her face. "I know your excited, but this is a little over the top, don't ya' think?" Ava whipped her head to face Maggie.

"Oh come on now, it's the first time I'm seeing my boyfriend in ten years." She said, scrubbing the face mask into her pores. Erios was sat beside Maggie, snacking on some nachos he had brought with him.

"I thought you two broke up?" He crunched. Ava rolled her eyes.

"I... We're not… We..." She took a look at the ring on finger, as she had grown she had to migrate it to her pinkie finger. "He's still my childhood friend and I'm excited to see him." Maggie let out a sigh, she shifted in her seat, accidentally leaning on Erios. Erios moved to put his arm around her shoulders, but Maggie slapped it away, annoyed.

"Look. All I'm saying is that it's been a long a time since you've seen each other. He's probably not the same person he was when y'all were kids, and I don't want you going to that airport tomorrow hoping for something that might not happen." Ava knew she wasn't wrong. She went over to a spare chair and sat herself down. "As romantic as that would be, don't get your hopes up on him still being your childhood sweetheart." Ava's head lolled back, and she groaned.

"I know…" She let out a laboured sigh. "I know we've both grown up since then, and we're different and everything but…" She paused a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. "I thought I could do it, I thought I was over him… I _was_ over him! But the mere thought of seeing just brought everything back. And maybe I am still riding the high of being in love in my teens, but I can't bring myself to care, cause you know what?" She didn't even wait for them to answer. "I don't care! I'm just happy to see my best friend again." Her smile made her face mask crack a little.

Neither Erios or Maggie seemed too convinced, but Ava didn't care. She knew where Odin and her stood; for the most part. It was a little silly to hold onto a fantasy that they'd see each other, and everything would just click into place like some fairy tale. But at the very least, it'd be a good reunion.

Tomorrow couldn't have come soon enough.

...

She had made sure to wear her prettiest sundress for the occasion. It was bright, and clear skied day. Ava had begged Maggie to do her hair and makeup, it was only a subtle look, soft peach eye shadow and pretty pink lip gloss painted across her lips. Her hair was half up, half down. Kept up by a butterfly barrette Magnolia had lent her. Ava had checked her appearance about twenty times before Erios had to drag her to his car. He was playing chauffeur for the day, and was amused at seeing Ava fussing over her hair, whether her lip-gloss wasn't shiny enough and that stray whisker on her jaw.

"Ava, come on man. Calm down." He said placing his hand on her shoulder. Ava was practically vibrating.

"I wanna look good! I have to look like I've got my life in order."

"But you don't have your life in order."

"I KNOW!" Erios tipped his head back and laughed. He looked to Ava and smiled. "I just want him to be proud of me, y'know?"

"I'm sure if this guy is anything like you've said, he'll be mega super proud of you regardless." Erios gave her a pat on the head, to which Ava responded by swatting his hands away.

"You're gonna mess up my hair!" She chastised. Erios merely waved her off chuckling. "Oh, we need to make a pit stop first!"

"What, where?"

"I wanna surprise him with something, come on its not too far a detour!" Erios gave a shrug before driving as she directed.

The ride to the airport wasn't terribly long, but much too long for Ava's tastes, especially after their little detour. But they had gotten there eventually. Erios parked and Ava bolted to the departures section, she checked the time on her phone. He'd be arriving soon. The tannoy system had said his flight was landing, all she had to do was wait.

In their ten years apart, she had seen very few pictures of him. Odin had a weird relationship with pictures, in the sense that he hated them. Having been riddled with acne coupled with the braces he used to wear, he never had the highest self-esteem. The only exceptions he made were when Ava would ask him back when they were young. The last picture she had seen of him was from when he had turned eighteen. His acne has pretty much left and been replaced with a small amount of scruff that lined his chin. Even that picture was around eight or nine years old at this point.

As people started pooling out of the gate, she saw a lot of people, but none of them were him. A part of her started to worry she wouldn't recognise him. But that all faded when she locked eyes with a man across the way. No amount of years could make her forget those brilliant violet eyes. He squinted slightly but she could see his lips quirk as he mouthed:

"Ava?"

Without a second thought she shot like a bullet forward towards him. He did the same, crudely pushing past the other random people around them. When she was close enough Ava leapt to him, and he caught her, lifting her up and spinning her around.

"ODIN!" She squealed as he spun her. God, she forgot how good his hugs felt. She had started crying somewhere between recognising him and holding him, but she didn't have it in her to care. The two gripped each other as though the other would disappear again if they let go.

He put her down, crouching slightly to get a better look at her. His eyes seemed to be taking her all in her glory. Her bright red hair, which seemed to glow in the light. How she had aged, while seemingly staying as youthful as she always had been. Hey soft brown eyes were puffed with tears, but he couldn't fault her, he too was holding back tears. His smile was thick with adoration; how he had missed her.

"Hi, Avenue." Odin's voice had changed. It was a lot deeper than what Ava remembered, but somehow, exactly the same. He stroked the tear tracks off her cheeks. "God, you're as sh-short as I remember?" That smug prick.

"You nerd." She laughed, hugging him again. He held her back, she could feel his lips on her head. When she let him go her hands didn't leave his body, choosing instead to rest on his stomach. She gave it a firm poke before looking up and smiling. "Magpie said you've been going to the gym, so you can look good for me." His face flushed with colour.

"M-Magdalai is a filthy l-liar. And I went to gym for myself thank you very much." He remarked. He still had his stutter, though it seemed more controlled than it used to be.

She took a moment to take him all in. He had always been bigger than her, but this time he seemed even more so. Gone away were the acne scars and braces, they were replaced by a neatly trimmed short stubble that made him look grown. He felt strong and sturdy under her grasp. He kept his hair short, and from his neck hung his mother's ring on a chain. Odin had truly aged well into his features. He was even more perfect than she remembered.

Ava squeezed his arms which were still holding her.

"You grew into your nose." She sniffled. Odin laughed, nuzzling his nose into hers.

"You haven't grown into those r-rabbit t-teeth of yours, Ire." He jabbed back playfully. Ava thwapped him on the side, but made no attempt to move away from him.

"You adore my cute little rabbit teeth."

"Yeah... I do." His voice was so deep, and low. If he tilted his head just a little more to the left, then they would be close enough to...

"AVA!"

The two jolted, standing up right as though they had been caught doing something they weren't supposed to. It was only Erios, who was holding a tray of travel cups.

"Your coffees, madam." She looked to Odin who seemed to be studying Erios. Sizing him up if you will. "You must be Odin." He had the courtesy of extending his hand for Odin to shake, which he did.

"Y-yeah, who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Ava's boyfriend!" Ava's brows shot up. She pinched Erios as he tried to drape an arm around her. The action caused him to jostle the cups.

"He most certainly is not my boyfriend!" She turned to face Odin, her face flushing. "This is Erios! My PLATONIC male friend of whom I have no romantic involvement." It took Odin a moment to react, but when he did Ava almost pinched him too. The nerd was chucking at her! He really was the same. That thought sent butterflies into her stomach.

"But you're forgetting that one time we hardcore made out at that party." He tossed Odin a cheeky wink, who seemed amused.

"That was one time and I was a little drunk, so that's invalid."

"Damn Ava, you never let me have any fun." Erios complained before taking one of the mugs and holding it out for Odin, who quirked a brow. "This one's yours."

"It's a half strength flat white, with soy milk and one sugar!" Ava piped in. "Just how you like it!"

"Aww, you r-remembered my order? After all this time? Avenue, you're so sweet." He leaned down and kissed her forehead they way he knew she liked.

"Of course I remembered, you were always so anal about it." She turned to Erios, jabbing her thumb back in Odin's direction. "We used to go out to that coffee shop after school on Tuesdays and he'd always order this. He'd even complain about the bean quality whenever we'd go someplace else."

"I am very passionate about my coffee. To this day I have never willingly drank instant." Ava rolled her eyes.

"You're so posh!"

The two bickered and snickered back and forth until Erios had about enough and cut in.

"So!" He started, catching both they're attention again. "Don't you have stuff to pick up at baggage claim?"

"Oh, n-no. All I brought was this." Odin jostled the rucksack on back.

"Only? Surely that can't fit in a lot of clothes, are you not staying long?" Ava was quick to assume the worst. There couldn't be more than two weeks worth of clothes in there. At most. He had just come back, she wasn't ready for him to leave so soon. As if sensing her unease, Odin rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I... I'll tell you about it l-later, okay Avenue?" She took the gentleness in his voice for reassurance. "C'mon, Ire." He extended his hand for her to take. "L-let's get outta here, I'm b-bored and jet lagged." He took a swig from the cup of coffee and smacked his lips a little. "I don't know what they do to their coffee beans but they're just so good." He moaned. He really was the same.

Smiling, Ava took his hand - it was entirely engulfed in his but she didn't mind - and the three of them set out back to Erios's car.

For the first time in a long time, she felt as though her heart was blooming as it had all those years ago.

...

If you had asked Erios, the car ride had been uneventful. Though he was happy Ava was happy - and she really was happy - watching in the rear view mirror as the two of them giggled and whispered at each other like a pair of newlyweds in the backseat made him feel more like a parent carpooling his kid and her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Odin and Ava were completely absorbed in one another. They were inches apart at most, holding onto each other. Ava listened to him speak, he had gained a little bit of a German accent in all those years, which she made a point of teasing him for. There was an unsaid chemistry still between them, as though both were wanting to make some sort of move but they were either too nervous or too unsure to do so. Regardless, speaking they way they were, it was like they had never been apart.

"So!" Erios started just loud enough to pull them out of each other's gaze. "Where you staying Odin?"

"H-huh? Oh, yeah... I have it written d-down." He rummaged through his coat pocket, and pulled out a book. Ava's eyes widened - it was the book she gave him. The birthday book she got him when they first started dating.

"You still have that?" Her voice was just above a whisper. Odin cast her a look and smiled.

"Of course... It.. I still h-haven't filled all the pages." She couldn't believe him. The book looked to be in good condition. Man, Ava forgot how terrible at crafts she used to be. But he had still kept it, after ten whole years. She loved this guy.

"Um... Address, please." Erios cut in again.

"Just go to my place." Odin stared at her. "You can check in to your hotel room another time. Today, you dine at Ire's!" She declared. Odin agreed to it, he wasn't going to say no to spending more time with her.

"What's with the nickname 'Avenue'?" Erios asked, pulling into another lane.

"Oh, f-for the longest time Ava's favourite song was Heartache Avenue." Odin gave her a cheeky nudge with his elbow, to which Ava responded by smacking him away.

"And Odin wouldn't stop bullying me about it! Even though it's a good song."

"No it's not, your m-music taste is so awful."

"Oh yeah? Mister Medic Droid thinks he can judge me on my music taste? You used to listen to Brokencyde!"

And just like that, the two started bickering again, completely absorbed in each other like they were before. Erios huffed, blowing a stand of hair out of his hair, this drive couldn't end soon enough.

...

Maggie was still at work by the time they got to her and Ava's apartment.

"It's nothing fancy like what you're used to, but it's home." She said unlocking the door. Her home was well lived in, There were vases of flowers Ava had arranged herself. Some of Maggie's clothes were scattered around at random, God that girl chose the worst time to be a slob.

Odin stepped in looking around for a moment.

"It's cute. Casa de Ire." He joked.

"Actually it's Casa de Ire y Lacivi. Maggie's my roommate remember?"

"Oh yeah. The infamous Ma-M-Magnolia, can't wait to meet her after all you told me." For a while Maggie was their main topic of conversation. "Where do you want me to put my bag?"

"You can just put it in my room. It's just through there, I have a little thing with my name on it on the door, you won't miss it." Odin hummed an 'Okay' before going to her room.

Erios, who had just now slunk through the door, leaned against the door frame looking Ava up and down. He had to clear his throat for Ava to turn away from the direction Odin had gone down.

"What?" He was making an odd face.

"Imma head out so you and your not-boyfriend can have some alone time." Her face went as red as her hair.

"Erios you don't have to go, I want you and Odin to get to know one another. You're both really important to me!" Erios tutted, shaking his head.

"He and I can hang out any old time. You two probably have some unresolved stuff you need to get off your chest. Plus I don't feel like third wheeling again like in the car ride here." He teased causing Ava to pout. "Seriously though, catch up with him. He seems to still be into you so maybe you'll get some ass after all."

"OH MY GOD!" Ava buried her face into her hands. "J-JUST GET OUT ALREADY!"

Erios let out a boisterous laugh as he bid her farewell. The apartment was eerily quiet, quickly, Ava turned the television on to drown out the silence. That was a little bit better.

"Hey." Oh right, Odin. "What was that screaming I heard?" Ava turned to face him. He had taken off his coat, which was apparently hiding the - rather tightly fitting - T-shirt he was wearing. God, when did he get that body?

"Uh... Nothing." She said as she checked him out. Ava shook her head, deciding to change the subject entirely. "So when did you say you were leaving? Not that I'm trying to get rid of you or anything, I just wanna know how long we have together." She waffled on.

"Actually, I haven't booked my return ticket yet..." Ava's eyes widened. "I wu-w... I w-was actually thinking of moving back, I wanted to look at some properties around. Surprise." Ava practically shrieked as she leapt up to hug Odin.

"This is great! Oh my God, I'll be able to see you everyday, you should move into the building! I'm pretty sure Ms. Broflowski upstairs died so her apartment is up for sale, you can move in, we'd be neighbours!" It was like a dream come true. They'd be together forever.

"Whoa, one thing at a time, Ave." He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"I can't help it! But why? After all this time?" The question seemed to catch him off guard judging by how long it took him to answer.

"W-well, the girls are pretty much grown and they all have jobs, so I d-don't n-need to worry about them being okay as much… P-plus… I just... I just wanted to be close to you again." His voice was less sure of it's compared to how it had been before. Timid even. Ava let him go, smiling brightly.

"We need to celebrate. I'm pretty sure we have wine or something 'round here!" She rushed to the kitchen, rummaging around for a couple of fancy glasses and some cheap wine that was in the cupboard. "It's nothing fancy, but it's alcohol." She said making her way to the living area. Odin noticed that there were only two glasses.

"Hey, where'd Erios go?" He looked around for a moment as if the other man was lurking in the corner.

"He thought we'd like some 'alone time'." Odin snorted, moving to sit on the arm of the couch.

"He's p-pretty attractive..." He commented offhandedly, eyes cast to the floor. "I'd have probably kissed him too." Ava felt her stomach sink with guilt, as she finished pouring the wine.

"It was just the once at some stupid party. It totally meant nothing to me. I was just bored and lonely, Odin I'd never..." He silenced her with a finger to the lips.

"I'm not upset. W-we broke up for that very r-reason..." He trailed off, his eyes set now on Ava's hand.

"I sense a 'but' coming..." He held out his hand and she laid hers on top of it. His thumb ran over her knuckles before settling on her pinkie; where her ring was.

"You kept it." He mused.

"I never take it off." She let out a shallow chuckle. "Though I did have to migrate her to my pinkie. Consider that proof I grew!" She stuck her tongue at him, he merely hummed in response.

"I..I'll get you a new one. O-one that fits." He wore a tender expression when Ava looked up at him. He gnawed a little on his bottom lip, a terrible habit he hadn't grown out of. "Y-yo... You can pick it out if you want. Whichever you want I'll get it for you." He placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles, which she swore sent shivers all over her body.

"Odin..." She was at a loss for words. He searched her face, but apparently the look she was making wasn't the one he was looking for. He pulled away, taking his hand back. She instantly missed his touch.

"I'm s-s-sorry... Th-that wasn't appropriate I..." He got up and started pacing. "This is so st-s-stupid. I'm s-so st-stupid."

"No! You're not stupid at all." Ava remembered how he struggled with self loathing the way she had. She always hated how quick he was to put himself down. "Odin please, just talk to me." He whipped to face her, tapping his foot they way he would when he was worked up.

"It's been te-t-ten ye-years, Ave. Ten years! And I n-never got over you." Her brows furrowed, it felt like her heart was constricting behind her ribs. "I h-had hoped you'd... Y-you'd f-find someone else, then I could m-m-move on, but at the same time I-I didn't want to. And I d-didn't want you to. I kn-know it's i-im-immature and stupid of me to think you'd hold out all this time, but I've never met anyone who made me feel the way I felt with you. And m-maybe I'm still riding the coattails of our o-old relationship, but I don't care." His eyes were setting Ava off, he looked as serious as he had the day they had broken up. "Seeing you again... I f-forgot how much I loved you, Avenue."

Tears welled up in Ava's eyes. This was what she wanted, but at the same time everything was moving so fast, she couldn't keep up. She forced her eyes closed and breathed out a moment.

"Ave?" She had been a little too quiet for a little too long. Finally she stood up, Odin kept his eyes trained on her intently.

"Um.. I'm sorry..." She didn't know what she was apologising for, but it felt like the only right thing to do.

"I've m-made things w-weird haven't I? Y-y-yu-you know what, m-maybe I sh-should just leave..."

"NO!" That came out much louder than she had intended. "Please don't go... I'm just trying to process everything..." She closed the distance between them. She had so much had wanted to say when she imagined a moment like this happening between them. But her mind was completely blank. So instead, she took his hands in hers.

Looking up into his eyes, his beautiful, beautiful eyes. She could only say one thing.

"Can I kiss you?"

Whatever tension that had been on Odin's face melted away and was replaced with a gentle smile.

"You don't have to ask, Avenue." He leaned down to meet her lips with his.

Where some people's kisses felt like fireworks, there's felt calmer. Warmer and more comfortable, like sitting cozied up by a fire. It just felt right.

After ten years, Ava was reunited with the boy she fell in love with. She never felt so young.

...

_At night I come home after they go to sleep_  
_Like a stumbling ghost, I haunt these halls_  
_There's a picture of us on our wedding day_  
_I recognize the girl but I can't settle in these walls_

When Maggie came home, she knew to be expecting Ava and her old boy toy. At most she had expected the two of them to be making out or something.

_We can't wait 'til tomorrow_  
_No we're caught up in the appeal, baby why you wanna hide it?_  
_It's the last thing on my mind_  
_(Why you wanna hide it?)_  
_I turn the engine over and my body just comes alive and we all just runaway_  
_I knew that when I met you, I'm not gonna let you runaway_

She opened the front door only to be greeted to Ava and a man - who she presumed was Odin - dancing, rather terribly to some rock song. The two danced around each other without a care in the world. Ava had a hairbrush in her hand, and was singing into it like a microphone.

_I knew it when I met you, __I'm not gonna let you  
__Run away_

Ava twirled, and Odin grabbed her hand pulling her close to him and down onto the couch. He cupped her face and kissed her.

_I knew it when I held you I wasn't letting go_

He mumbled into her lips. Ava hooked her arms around his neck, dragging him down to lie on top of her. Maggie couldn't help but commend Ava. Girl moved quicker than she thought, she owed Erios ten bucks. Odin hiked up one of her legs so that he could fit nicely between them, Maggie could swear she saw one of his hands wandering up her top. Okay. This was getting a little too steamy for Maggie's liking. Deciding she had enough, she slammed the door behind her causing the two love birds to jump.

"I'm home." She sang. Maggie made a mental note not keep that look of mortification on both of their faces. She walked her way to Odin - whose face was beat red - and extended a hand. "I'm Maggie." Nervously, Odin took her hand and gave it a steady shake.

"O-Odin." He stammered simply.

"I know. I've heard a lot about you." Maggie took back her hand and shook off her coat, tossing it onto a spare chair near by. "Well, I'm going to get changed, then I was thinking about ordering Thai food, okay." Ava and Odin merely nodded, still embarrassed. "Cool," Maggie went on her way towards her room before casting them a glance over her shoulder. "Please don't bang on my couch, okay?" She didn't bother waiting for a response.

Once she was gone, Odin and Ava exchanged a shared look before bursting into laughter.

...

It had been about two years since Odin moved back officially. He and Ava ended up moving in together, they found a nice small home in a quiet neighbourhood. It wasn't the cottage in a meadow they had wanted when they were young, but it was enough.

Magpie had come to visit them multiple times. Her and Ava's reunion was a night filled with laughs and embarrassing moments of Odin over the past years. He was quick to chip in with his own tales of Magpie's best moments.

Ava had ended up owning the flower store she had worked at. It was rough, and meant she had a lot of duties to keep a track of, but Odin helped.

The two were sprawled out in bed, Ava lying on Odin's stomach. They were watching some teensy romance flick. It wasn't good.

"I'm j-just saying, I don't know why Maggie's trying to get with Gil when Erios is right there."

"Don't ask me. She has a specific taste in men." Ava threw up a piece of popcorn in there air, failing to catch it in her mouth.

The main character on screen was some "geek" guy, who was getting a makeover by his female friend so that he'd be hot enough to ask out the cheerleader to prom or something like that. Neither of them were really paying attention. The geek boy, had turned into a total stud after removing his glasses, his braces and cutting his hair. By the next scene, he and the cheerleader's best friend were making out.

Ava and Odin cringed.

"G-gross!"

"Barf!"

"That is s-so unrealistic. As if getting rid of your b-braces makes you hot."

"I dunno, you got rid of yours and you're like at least thirty percent hotter." Odin snorted.

"Oh yeah? You still k-kissed me when I had my braces on." Ava let out a fake gasp.

"How dare you. I wouldn't kiss you even if you were the last man on Earth!" She huffed.

"W-what if we weren't on Earth?"

"Where would we be?"

"Hypothetically?" She nodded. "Hypothetically, if were on... Jupiter, would you k-kiss me then?"

"Maybe." The two slipped into a comfortable silence. Odin brought a hand into Ava's hair.

"Hypothetically..." he started, his voice sounding quieter than it had before. "If I were the last guy on Jupiter... W-would you marry me?"

Ava sat up, almost over turning the bowl of popcorn in her lap. She searched Odin's face for any sign that he was joking, but he looked at her, his eyes nervous but still sure.

"Hypothetically?"

"Hypothetically." He nodded.

She worried her bottom lip between her front teeth. Her heartbeat throbbing in her ears.

"Yes. I would marry you, Odin." Her voice carried a sureness in it. "And we don't even have to go to Jupiter."

His lips curled into the biggest grin she had seen him give in some time. Odin wove his hands together with hers. He kept his gaze with hers only for a moment before turning it back to the movie. Ava squeezed his hand back, her heart still a flutter.

...

Two weeks later he proposed to her with his mother's ring.

At age twenty seven, Ava Ire was living her happily ever after, with the boy she fell in love with.


End file.
